


The Butler and The Mistress: Sebastian

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Horny Teenagers, Marking, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Your stepfather was a rich man and your mother was a gold digger.You were a result of her own teenage stupidity, but you couldn't judge.After all, you've fallen in love with your stepfather's butler.And it looks like he wants you, too.





	The Butler and The Mistress: Sebastian

Your mother was a gold digger and never seemed satisfied with any man unless they were incredibly rich.

Like your stepfather, Henry Walzer.

Henry was very nice and often told you 'Happy Birthday', which also happened to be his anniversary with your mom, seeing as she could care less about your birthday and decided to get married then because she was too impatient.

She even yelled at you for not showing up at the wedding because you were at your friends' house, celebrating your birthday.

Henry had a butler, who liked to follow you around.

The butler was named Sebastian Michaelis.

Every so often, he'd brush against you whenever he would walk by, always wearing a smirk.

He was very handsome, but you were only 16 years old!

You wouldn't end up like your deadbeat mother, who had been 15 with a 21-year-old boyfriend and immaturely got pregnant.

You were brought out of your thoughts by a loud voice.

"(Y/N)!", you heard your mother snap.

"Yes, mother?", you asked her.

"What do you think of this?", she questioned, holding out a [dress](https://www.simple-dress.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/0/4/04004398.jpg).

"It's amazing.", you said bluntly.

She nodded and then went on a search for a dress for you.

You went back into your daydream but were immediately brought back out of it once more.

"This is yours.", your mother said, holding out a dress that made your jaw drop.

[It](https://www.devilnight.co.uk/1351-4803-thickbox/red-and-black-gothic-burlesque-short-corset-party-dress.jpg) looked like something a hooker would wear!

But you couldn't argue with her, so you nodded.

\--------

You sighed, hating your life.

You were wearing that red dress, black stockings and black high-heeled boots.

Right now, you were in hiding, not wanting to be ridiculed by the party-goers.

"M'lady, why aren't you with your mother?", the familiar voice made you jump.

"Sebastian, you scared me!", you snapped, sighing in exasperation.

"I'm so terribly sorry, M'lady.", Sebastian said, bowing to show he was truly sorry.

"It's fine, just don't do it again.", you softly demanded, turning your head away from him.

"My, that dress is revealing, isn't it?", you heard Sebastian ask.

The butler was glad your back was to him, so you wouldn't see him nearly drooling at the sight of your legs.

Even in these modern times, it was something he never got used to.

"Yeah. Mother probably wanted to embarrass me.", you explained.

"Now, now, kitten, I'm sure that's not the case.", Sebastian's change in tone made you freeze.

"S-Sebastian?", you stuttered, turning to face him, wishing you hadn't.

His crimson eyes were half-lidded, filled with want and lust.

You didn't want to find out what type of want.

You needed to get out of there.

"N-Nevermind.", you whimpered, afraid of his unusual behavior.

You tried to brush past him, but he grabbed your arm and threw you onto the sacks of flour that were on the floor in the large pantry.

You yelped, paling as the butler crawled on top of you, a sinister look on his face.

_**"I want you, kitten, and I WILL have you."** _


End file.
